NIGHT AFTER NIGHT
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Ulquiorra solo tenia una mision que era custodiarla, pero en pocas noches todo cambio .
1. PRIMERAS SEÑALES

Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

NIGHT BY NIGHT

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban todas las espadas sentadas en sus lugares y siendo el foco de atención, la mas nueva y fresca adquisición de aizen, "ella es rain y nos ayudara para enseñarnos como usar *garganta*, hagan que se sienta bienvenida" la mayoría solo le dirigió miradas incomodas mientras los demás la ignoraron.

-Tengo dos opciones: morir tratando de liberarme de los planes de aizen o tratar de servir en sus propósitos para conquistar el mundo….mmmmm , por ahorita intentare no sucumbir este dia- pensaba Rain mientras el shiigami traidor esperaba una respuesta "acepto servir en tus planes….. solo si al termino de mi misión, aseguras que he ganado mi libertad y me dejas en paz"

"esas son palabras muy directas rain san, sabes que tengo interés en ti, solo por eso siéntete segura, por que te doy mi palabra" sonrio desde si silla estirando la mano para estrecharla con la chica. Cuando ella abandono el recinto aizen llamo a su mas fiel subordinado. "sera mejor que no la pierdas de vista, aunque me juro lealtad hay algo en ella que me inspira desconfianza" el chico de cabello negro asintió.

"por fin estoy sola" dijo mientras exhalaba al ver su gran habitación, camino a su cama y vio sus nuevas ropas -¬¬ ¿Qué tipo de fetiche tiene aizen con la ropa escotada?-pensaba mientras veía su nuevo vestido que era muy és de cambiarse, salto a su cama que estaba llena de almohadones esponjados, lanzo la mayoría al suelo y solo abrazo el mas largo, durmió relativamente bien hasta que entre sombras vio unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente."¿Qué demonios te pasa?" grito dando un salto por la sorpresa "casi me matas del susto" decía ponía su mano en el pecho.

"Tengo que vigilarte" silencio incomodo.

"esa no es la mejor manera de levantar a nadie" se paro de su cama para seguir a ulquiorra.

"no seas problemática mujer, si quieres seguir con vida no me provoques" siguio su camino dejando atrás a rain.-Muy lindo, pero muuuuuuuy raro- pensaba la chica mientras avanzaba

"será un largo camino" dijo en voz baja

"eres patética cuando hablas sola mujer" contesto metros delante de ella.

"cuando alguien contesta a lo que digo, no hablo sola" cruzo los brazos y camino mas rápido para alcanzar a ulquiorra -estaba durmiendo tan bien como nunca pensé poder hacerlo- bostezo tapando su boca con una mano y se ruborizo al ver que estaba siendo observada "perdón estoy algo cansada" rio en tono bajo, haciendo que el chico sintiera algo, no sabia que era tal vez odio, desdén, era algo nuevo, incomodo y estresante.

"¿disculparte? ¿Por qué? Los humanos son unos idiotas" siguió su camino a un gran salón donde estaban las primeras cinco espadas esperando

-¿aquí todos madrugan?- (jajajaa siempre es de noche) camino para escuchar las ordenes de gin

"rain chan podrirás ser tan amable de mostrarnos tus dotes"

o_ó "esta bien" se dirigió a los espada "me comentaron que prácticamente buscan un milagro para poder ir al mundo de los vivos, también que gracias a uno de eso milagros estoy aquí, para enseñarles esto" junto sus manos y las mostro para abrirlas y hacer un túnel que permaneció abierto unos segundos "para hacer esto es necesario tener bastante fuerza espiritual" starkk se perdió alamitad de la clase para dormir un poco, barragan decidió retirarse por que no le interesaba, harribel le contesto

"ya tenemos fuerza espiritual, tanta como para matarte" la chica tomo posición de retaguardia cuando llego aizen

"calmados, por favor , todos tenemos planes que seguir, los que no estén interesados, tendrán que venir algunas de sus fracciones para aprender este singular truco, después de hoy" separo alado de gin y ulquiorra "¿Cuánto entrenamiento creen necesitar?" gin alzo los hombros en sañal de duda y ulquiorra contesto

"aprender es de perdedores" camino y sin esfuerzo logro su cometido, cuando rain vio mientra le explicaba a Nnoitra dejo amedias para felicitar a su *alumno*

"estoy impresionda ami me tomo tres meses poder hacerlo tan bien" ulquiorra la vio de forma fría como siempre

"entonces eres pésima, ¿tengo que seguir aquí?" dijo el joven de ojos verdes, antes que contestara Noitra tiro del hombro de rain para hacerla caer

"¿Quién crees que eres para ignorarme?" rain estaba algo adolorida

- mi trasero, creo que cai mal- apretó los dientes y dijo "l,lo siento, no pasara de nuevo" practicaron unas horas mas.

Fatigada tomo una ducha y mas fresca decidió dormir, por que al ser una pieza mas de los planes de aizen la utilisaria asta que ya no pudiea mas, solo tenia un plan sobrevivir el dia a dia. Fuera de su habitación estaba grimmjow apunto de entrar

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ulquiorra que seguía con su tarea

"¿Qué demonios te importa, quiero ver a esa mujer?" ulquiorra no mostro sobresalto alguno

"tienes razón no me importa, pero a aizen si"

el chico de cabello azul replico "idiota" y el otro contesto

"basura" dándole la espalda, grimmjow perdió el intes en ese momento y se fue.-¿Qué tiene de interesante esa mujer?- entro con sigilo en medio de la oscuridad, sabia que había sido un dia pesado para rain y que lo mas probable era que no notara su presencia, camino para encontarse con las almohadas tiradas y a ella dormina plácidamente con una tranquilidad que le tranmitia curiosidad, ella ahí acostada con sus brazos estirados a los lados con las manos recargdas en la almohada su cabello suelto se veía muy apacible, su repiracion era lenta, se notaba cansada, algo que el no entendía y le molestaba -¿Cómo es posible que su serenidad parezca infinita?- decidido a terminar con su vida, dio unos pasos mas para estar parado delante de ella acerco su mano derecha al pecho de rain, sintiendo la sangre fluir por sus venas, abrió un poco los dedos para bajar por su pecho, sus latidos podía apresiar junto a la calides de su piel, bajo un poco mas su tacto para encontrar el lugar exacto para encontrar su corazón (imaginen donde tenia su mano º/º) por primera vez en toda su existencia dudo, no sabia que hacer, se sento en el marco de la ventana para verla dormir ….

AL DIA SIGUIENTE..

-almenos hoy no tengo la cara de ulquiorra frente ami- "que dia tan pes… decía para simisma mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y se encontra con la sorpresa que ya ese chico estaba ahí "!haaaaaa ¿no sabes tocar una puerta? Me asustaste de nuevo¡"

ulquiorra la vio de la misma manera -¿todos los humanos son asi de frágiles?- "sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sígueme" no dio mas explicaciones.

"lo que puedo enseñarte hoy es a fijar un destino preciso" intento hablar con el chico que estaba a metros de ella

"de nuevo hablando sola, mujer idiota"

"Otro dia mas, en este lugar tan arido",pensaba rain mientras entraba de nuevo al salón de entrenamiento "parece que hoy hay mas gente que ayer" dijo con una sonrisa,

"deja de perder el tiempo, boba" grito lilynette un poco inpaciente

–aquí ya no hay respeto –"bien… como les mostre la clase…. Bueno les tendre que explicar de nuevo" sabia que tanto entrenamiento afectaría su energía tanto como su salud, pero tenia que terminar el trato que hizo con aizen, después de entrenar unas horas mas la energía de rain no se veía igual, su pulso era tembloroso, su postura quejumbrosa, parecía muy cansada, con su mano acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y se sostuvo de caer en ulquiorra que estaba su lado,

"¿has comido bien humana?" pregunto mientras veía a los demás espadas

"en realidad, no muy bien solo me preocupa entrenar con ustedes y termino muy… dejo el enunciado a la mitad

"solo responde si o no, aizen necesita qur estes bien, si no comes te obligare o te forzare para que lo hagas" en ese momento rain solto el brazo donde estaba recargada

"no es nada, estoy bien, como te dije antes de entrar te mostrare a fijar el lugar " dio unos pasos y dijo "después de encontrar el tunel que conecta los dos mundos, tienes que fijar la parábola constante de la trayectoria iridiscente y bla bla bla bla explicación aburrida y difícil de entender, para asi poder calender en un espacio tiempo determinado" junto sus manos de nuevo tratando de concentrarse, no pudo hacer nada mas, estaba exhausta, "esto no pasa siempre jejeje" sun sun, ggio y tesra no habían entendido muy bien y ya estaban fastidiados,

"¿hay una manera mas rápida de aprender esto?" Pregunto grimmjow que veía desde lejos

"yo aprendi a manejar este poder completamente en seis meses, trato de ser clara y consisa" conteso rain viendo al chico acercarse a ella

"pues, no lo haces bien y estas cansándome" la agarro del brazo con fuerza atrayéndola a su cara "jejeje tienes miedo" apretó con mas fuerzas "tienes que mostrarme, como usar garganta" con su otra mano tomo el rostro de la chica y la acerco a su cara "si no….." en ese momento ulquiorra se paro atrás del hombre de cabello azul

"deja de hacer estupideces" grimmjow volteo enojado pero sin soltar a la chica

"¿Qué p/&as m&%$es te iimporta?" el chico de cabello negro jalo el brazo que tenia el el rostro de rain "

a mi, ya te dije, nada, solo sigo ordenes y si interfieres en ellas, estas contra aizen sama". El rostro de rain estaba ladeado por el movimiento brusco que la libero, pero cuando grimmjow la solto para pelear con ulquirra fue lanzada varios metros lejos, el combate inicio con varios golpes proyectados al azar haciendo que su contrincante los esquivar con facilidad para después propinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen dejando sin aire al chico, cuando estaba a punto de desenvainar sus espadas llego gin

"señores, por favor no es hora de dar este tipo de espectáculos y menos de rain chan" todos trataron de ver donde estaba la chica

O_Ó, ¬¬, Ò_Ó "¿y rain chan? Pregunto gin

"estaba aquí hace un momento, pero se perdió" contesto grimmjow retirándose fuera del area de conflicto

"creo que tu misión no la estas cumpliendo al pie de la letra ulquirra2 dijo gin con su sonrisa enigmática "creo que tienes que buscarla, diviértete".

Ulquiorra se concentro para poder sentir su energía espiritual, cosa que antes no había hecho por que no era necesario, puso su mente en blanco, pero con un solo objetivo, intentando apreciar -¿habra abierto una garganta?- trato de percibir si estaba cerca-todavia sigue aquí- corrió por todo el edificio y cuando entro en su habitación, vio a la chica sentada en la cama de ulquiorra sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo "¿Qué haces en mi habitación mujer?" camino para escuhar la respuesta de la chica

"cuando estaban peleando llego ichimaru y me trajo aquí" ulquirra no hizo expreson alguna

"no entiendo, para que" la chica fijo su mirada en sus ojos verdes

"ichimaru dijo *asi ulquiorra cumplirá de forma eficiente su trabajo de cuidarte* y es que yo…." Volteo a ver a su izquierda "no me siento bien" ulquirra siguió con su misma expresión

"no entiendo los sentimientos, si no los veo no existen" que cerco su rostro al de la chica para tratar de apreciar ese sentimiento del que hablaba

"eres taaan complicado, no hablo de mi mente hablo de mi en general" ¬¬ ulquiorra en serio no entendía "eres jodidamente impresionante" jalo de la mano al chico he hizo que su mejilla tocara la suya "ya puedes considerar que tal vez sientas mi temperatura" estaba hirviendo, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos en su salud, para ulquiorra el contacto de su piel era algo electrificante y su aliento vaporoso y caliente en su oído fue algo extremadamente shokeante

"eres una mujer tonta y descuidada, si termino con tu vida tal vez dejes de sufrir" rain al escuchar esas palabras distancio su cuerpo

"pero, no quiero morir, solo quiero que me dejes dormir bien, solo una noche" ulquiorra salio del cuarto, esperando que la chica durmiera, pero no pudo permanecer lejos, quería ver su rostro tranquilo que estaba sus pensamientos -una noche mas-…..

ESA MISMA NOCHE, UN POCO MAS TARDE...

Desde que entro en la habitación pudo ver que rain estaba inquieta, respiraba agitadamente, pero estaba dormida, no era el rostro lleno de paz que tenia cada vez que descansaba tenia una expresión decaída. La luz de la noche se reflejaba en la figura de ella, que entre sueños buscaba su almohda para abrazar, ulquiorra recordó el calor que dejo en su cara,

-sentir es estúpido pero… ¿Qué fue eso?- quería tocarla, entenderla , era un deseo intenso, sin explicación, sin control, inclino su cuerpo y paso su mano por su cabello soltando la fragancia fresca de este, bajo mas y sinto su frente, ella se quejo

" "se quejo la chica -sigue dormida y esta hablando, que curioso- bajo mas su mano y la poso en su mejilla y la acaricio, ella recargo su cara por que la piel de ulquiorra estaba fría,

"no dejas dormir, pero ya estoy acostumbrándome a tu presencia acosadora" rio un poco

"estoy obedeciendo las ordenes de aizen" y estas en mi cama

"¿y eso te impide dormir?, por que me siento tan cansada que no planeo hacerte caso" ulquiorra tomo esas palabras, como una oposición de rain trato de hacer lo contrario de lo que había entendido.

Acostado a un lado de la chica, viendo su mano que era iluminada, por la luna, se quedo asi todo el tiempo que rain durmió, pero no conto que en medio de el sueño de ella lo abrazara, son su brazo en su pecho y una pierna sobre las suyas, era un calor insoportable, pero agradable para el, le gustaba esa compañía, estaba quieto entrelazo su mano a la de ella, sintió como su temperatura descendió, estaba mas tranquilo, un sentimiento nuevo para el.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

-que bien dormi, y la almoaha de ulquiorra están fresca =)- tenia los ojos aun entrecerrados, suspiro en lo que cria que era el cojin, pero cuando se movió, manoseo el objeto bajo su mano sintió el pectoral de su escolta y salto fuera de la cama "!no pensé que tomaras enserio lo que dije anoche¡" grito tapándose con las sabanas "ulquiorra boca abajo dijo

"aun esas débil mujer" salio sin dar explicaciones, mientras rain tendía la cama

-no no no no que demonios tiene ese chico en la cabeza- se puso roja de nuevo y se puso las manos en la cara –estan lindo- "que confuso" su corazón latia rápido y sentía mariposas en su estomago ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo alguien como el ya ocupaba parte de sus pensamiento y anhelos? Separo sus dedos que tapaban sus ojos y vio a gin

"rain chan, te ves terrible, ya fuimos notificados sobre tu salud, seras relevada de tus deberes por dos días, que bueno que tienes a ulquirra como guardian" rain entro en pánico

" días gin san, no quiero causar molestias y menos a aizen ¿esta de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto temiendo las represalias

"claro claro, ya has avanzado lo suficiente con ulquiorra que compensa lo poco que han aprendido los demás" rain hizo cara de puchero

"pero pronto podrán hacerlo con las manos atadas" gin salio de la habitación

"y asi ganaras tu libertad, esfuérzate" aconsejo a la joven mientras se aslejaba.

Ulquiorra entro con una recipiente de comida "tendre que obligarte si no comes bien" rain empezó a reir sentada desde la cama

"no tienes por que ser cruel, tengo hambre de hecho, mejor come con migo, por favor" ulquiorra no protesto diciendo que era algo estúpido o de perdedores, tomo un oniguiri y empezó a comer, la chica dio el primer bocado "que rico, son tan suaves"

–esta chica confunde todo- dio un mordisco mas ulquiorra a su comida

"te vez super tierno" acerco mu mano al rostro de ulquiorra quitando un poco de arroz que tenia a un lado de su boca

"¿Por qué soy tierno? No me conoces" rain hizo una expresión exagerada

"si no lo veo no existe, no lo digo por que lo seas, si no por que luces asi" el chico afirmo solo moviendo la cabeza de forma positiva

"entonces… tu eres tierna" rain quedo boquiabierta

"¿crees que soy tierna? Desvio la mirada del chico, intentando esconder su reacción.

"comparada con las cosas que rodean las noches "siguio comiendo sin pones mayor atención a lo que dijo

¬¬-ese es el peor cumplido que he escuchado en mi vida- "hablar con las personas es algo difícil de aprender"

¬¬ ulquiorra hizo un mueca

"que bueno que estas con alguien que no toma los comentarios de forma personal" ulquiorra dejo de comer y puso especial atención a la palabra *personal*

"¿como no tomas algo personal si estas aquí?" rain quedo boquiabierta

"ha a , es cuando…. No , espera,… tu estas en… cuando tu mismo haces que nada te afecte" confundió mas al chico que tomo una taza de te mientras seguía escuchando la explicasion "soy muy mala explicando, veamos… si te digo que eres aburrido a ti no te afectaría mi comentario" el joven intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que escuchaba "mejor cambiemos de tema, ya que estare con tigo dos días seguidos, será mejor tratar de conocernos" ulquirorra de inmediato pregunto

"¿como describes un sentimiento?"

rain pensó - a este tipo le gusta ponerle trampas a mi cabeza,, sabe que las explicaciones no son lo mio- "por ejemplo el dolor de un golpe, lo sientes, pero no lo vez, esta presente y sabes donde emerge, pero no puedes apreciarlo" satisfecha con su definición, espero que su compañero estuviera satisfecho

"no entiendo" dijo de forma cortante

"mira, es como tu corazón" puso su mano en su pecho "puedes sentir como late y que esta ahí, intentalo" ulquiorra imito a la chica, pero no le causo mayor entusiasmo

"mejor siente el mio" tomo la mano del joven y lo colocó sobre su piel "no hables, respira profundo y razona" ulquiorra cerro sus ojos siguiendo lasinstrucciones , rain vio su rostro y no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, por la clase que estaba impartiéndole, quería volver a tocar su fría y fina piel, su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido, no sabia que hacer, estaba exponiéndose sin querer, el chico abrió los ojos y vio la cara ruborizada de rain

"¿estas de nuevo enferma?" le pregunto mientras aproximaba su cara para tocar frente con frente "estas fresca " -¿Por qué sus mejillas están rojas?- estuvo asi corto tiempo recargado en ella, cuando rain alzo el rostro para pegar sus labios al los de ulquiorra, lo hizo mas por deseo que por curiosidad ese pausa en el lapso fue mágico como si por un segundo pudiera sentir el lazo que los unia y dio un salto alejándose

"perdón, crei que" tapo su boca , se quedo muda había entendido mal las señales, dio la vuelta para salir de la habitacio tratando de entrar en razón por el error que había cometido….


	2. MISMO DESTINO

Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

Caminando por los pasillos de las noches, para calmar su emoción decidió explorar el lugar,tan callado, sereno y quieto, pero no sabia que estaba siendo asediada , por un gatito nada tierno, cansada por su salud decidió recargarse en un pilar de la edificación –ulquiorra tenia razón, estoy débil todavía- "soy una idiota, de regreso a mi habitación" sintió la presencia de alguien "ya se, ya se estoy hablando de nuevo sola, lo siento, no tenias que venir a buscarme" de entre las sombras salio aquel hombre de ojos azules y dijo

"al parecer no me esperabas, pero que tal si jugamos al gato y al raton" se dirigió en camino a la chica "eres extrañamente cautivante" la jalo de la muñeca y la acerco a su cuerpo "deberías de mostrar agradecimiento, por que todavía no te he matado" la sujetó por la cintura pegándola mas a el (ya se que tiene mas encuentros con grimmmjow que con ulquiorra, pero no será el caso aquí)

" cias por no matarme, pero no se como podría agradecerte (se hizo la tonta) tal vez mañana podría enseñarte, como hacer un portal, mas rápido" –acabo de cavar mi tumba por decir esa farsa- grimmjow negó con la cabeza y acerco su boca a el cuello de la mujer, olio su pelo y lamio su mandíbula " " al escuchar la replica la espada numero seis se enojo y mordió el cuello de rain y se separo

"hueles igual a el, es asqueroso" y escupió al suelo

"no quería causar ningún problema, pero eres un pendejo" el abrió los ojos y decidido a atacar hizo el primer movimiento. Pero ella creo una onda haciendo que el mismo se atacara con su fuerza "cada acción tiene una reacción, como cuando disparas un arma esta regrese la descarga" camino de regreso a su habitación "en pocas palabras, tu mismo te atacaste" fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho grommjow antes de desvanecerse y ver cono _ huía del lugar.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación , decidida a no encontrarse con nadie, tomo un largo y conciliador baño, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo fuia tan rápido como sus pensamientos –el jamás podrá sentir lo mismo- el sonido de la regadera escondía su llanto, al termino de este se vio al espejo y no tenia ninguna marca –ese idiota trato de sobajarme- seco su cabello y termino con insomnio esa noche esperando con ansias la llegada de ulquiorra…

EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA NOCHE.

Solo dormitaba pocos instantes esa noche, el remordimiento de quedarse callada y huir, le destrosaba la mente, -si tan solo hubiera dado una indicación que me desmotara algo, aceptación, rechazo, pero nada- se quedo dormida, por pocos intantes, que parecía mas una tortura, la noche parecía no avanzar y los minutos parecían horas, estar sola en esa cama fue una eternidad para Rain, la cama un espacio gigante e incomodo, dar vueltas para adoptar una postura comoda parecía imposible y cuando el cansancio pudo mas que la inquietud al fin logro soñar.

Por primera vez soño, por asi decirlo con su vida en el mundo de los vivos, _"mi familia jamás estuvo integrada de superhéroes, de hecho, yo no soy marvel girl" veía la cara del policía que le avisaba de la muerte de sus seres queridos_, todo a su alrededor se fue haciendo opaco, desvaneciendo, quedando en ruinas, la soledad estaba rodeándola la angustia mesclada con la desesperación , retorcía su mas doliente recuerdo convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla, donde por mas que buscara una salida se perdia cada vez mas, asustada no lograba despertar, las lagrimas abatían sus ojos haciéndole imposible la ver con claridad el lugar vacio donde se encontraba , tenia las manos en el pecho tratando de soportar el dolor, dejando caer mas lagrimas, que por mas que intentara no podía dejar de llorar y sobreponerse, incada en el piso marchito, movio su cabello hacia atrás viendo por fin un pequeño destello, corriendo trato de alcanzarla viendo en primer plano su mano dejando pasar la luz entre sus dedos y cuando abrió los ojos para dejar atrás ese mas vivas y sofocante visión, dejo de sollozar y limpio su rostro.

Frente a ella estaba, Ulquirra dormido boca abajo, con esa expresión que lo caracterizaba, aun adormilado tenia un gesto muy neutral, -no tenias que venir a cuidarme, eres tan complicado- aun con los ojos acuosos, vio dudativa un momento al joven, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, estiro su mano, para recargarla en su mejilla fría, sonrio por que imaginaba asi su temperatura, la tranquilidad regresaba a su interior –siempre entras cuando no me doy cuenta- su sonrisa era mas marcada, estaba feliz por estar acompañada, cerro sus ojos para sentir esa tranquilidad, cuando en un instante la mano fría de ulquiorra, paso velozmente de la mejilla de rain a su nuca, para jalarla a su pecho, ella estaba sorprendida, no podía moverse por que el ya la tenia abrazada con ternura, -si esto es un sueño, me gusta- pensó mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho del cuarto espada, el beso delicadamente su cabello , estaba tan rojo, apenado, pero a la vez había encontrado, a alguien que calmaba ese sentimiento de soledad, sumergidos en ese abrazo esperaron el amanecer (suena mas romantico que las horas detrabajo) sin decir ninguna palabra, ya que no eran ineludibles.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

"el simple hecho de tocarnos es doloroso y lo sabes" dijo ulquiorra que tenia el brazo bajo la cabeza de rain

"esto es un sueño, estamos atados a la incertidumbre de nuestras dudas, yo aun vacilo sobre ambos " veian los dos al techo tratando de no cruzar miradas, era incomodo para los dos tener que decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, las palabras entre ambos serian contundentes, por un lado estaba ulquiorra que no estaba preparado para toda esa ola de nuevas sensaciones y carga de conciencia, sobre el bienestar de alguien mas y por el otro rain que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, no tenia familia y por lo tanto no tenia pasado.

_"tenemos entedido que tus padres no eran, __personas_ _inocentes, su vida no fue la mas franca" el detective entrego las pertenencias que no servían en la investigación "sentimos la perdida de tus padres" diriginedose a la salida de su departamento "¿estaras bien, de ahora en adelante?"_

_"la pregunta seria si viviré, ¿sabe quien es marvel girl?" pregunto la chica al detective que iba de salida _

_"lo siento joven, pero no"_

_"era la única persona de los x men que no tenia superpoderes, eso soy ahora" cerro las puertas y camino al ventanal de su sala, -las cosas pasan, por algo, hump, en la vida no todo es negro o blanco, hay una gama de grises, mi familia jamás fue la mala del cuento, si no las victimas descuidadas"_

Tocaron la puerta y sin permiso entro kaname "rain espero que estés mejor de salud, por que aizen quiere platicar un asunto importante con tigo" de inmediato la chica tomo asiento sorprendida por la intrusión y tapo con la sabana a su compañero de habitcio "¿con quien estas rain?" ella sabia que podía ser atrapada y sancionada

"con usted kaname" respondió rápido y sin titubear , kaname masajeo so frente

"soy ciego, no tonto" dejo a rain boquiabierta por la contestación y el ex shinigami siguió "no es mi problema , sera que veas lo mas antes posible a aizen" salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Salio ulquiorra de entre las sabanas con una mano tapando su rostro "¿estas bien, te duele algo?" estiro la mano la chica para revisar con preocupación a su amigo y el desdeño la muestra de inquietud haciendo de lado el brazo de rain, ella se quedo quieta asta notar que estaba temblando, estaba en un momento irreal al ver que no era una pauta de dolor sino que estaba riendo, su sonrisa era tan angelical,

"eres pésima mientiendo, mujer" tapo su sonrisa con las manos estando asi unos minutos.

Rain salto de la cama "voy a ver a aizen, al mal tiempo darle prisa" corrió al baño y se alisto para su reunión, estando dentro del tocador , espió a ulquiorra que estaba acostado aun con una mano en el estomago, por que reir tanto tiempo, había hecho que le doliera su abdomen –no eres tan cruel y frio- abrió la puerta camino hasta quedar de frente con el "tenemos un asunto pendiente, mas vale que no huyas" beso la frente de ulquiorra "y no me duele nada aun" alzo una ceja para darle doble sentido a su frase y salio contenta.

Al llegar a las puertas de la sala de reunión, desapareció su felicidad, pero tenia determinación, por la decisión que estaba apunto de tomar,

"entra pequeña rain" dijo gin que estaba a su lado

"no te escuche llegar gin san" mientras dejaba que el abriera la puerta

"que grata sorpresa es verte tan repuesta" dijo aizen desde su silla que mas bien parecía su trono "cierra la puerta gin, quiero hablar a solas con rain" el hombre siguio las ordenes y retiro presencia. "¿recuerdas como legaste aquí? Después de que recibimos muestras de tu energía, nos sorprendió que una humana pudiera manipulr tan fácil esos portales, eres admirable, sobre todo por que ese poder aun no lo controlas al cien porciento y por que tu habilidad principal es repeler las fuerzas, para ser honesto si nos viéramos en otro escenario serias mi enemiga y una de cuidado"…..

Rain no mostraba, miedo ni debilidad,"tomare sus palabras como una invitación a quedarme mas tiempo y si lo permite asi será, no tengo intención de convertirlo en mi enemigo" aizen se sorprendió por la respuesta "sabe que estoy a su disposición, pero quiero pedirle un favor" aizen tomo el mando de la platica

"tu libertad es imposible en estos momentos y en verdad no se de que te serviría ya que no tienes lugar a cual regresar ¿o no por eso descubriste que podias hacer portales, para huir de tu pasado y las personas que querían tu vida?"

"no quería recordar ese período tan nublado de mi vida, pero tiene toda la razón aizen sama, quiero que me ayude a vengar la muerte de mis padres y a cambio mi lealtad jamás sera defraudada hacia usted lo juro por mi vida" –yo solía proteger a mi familia cuando salian a sus misiones como doble agentes, no quise salir es estúpido dia al cine y fueron cazados por los mismos policías que me dieron la toticia, al tratar de evadir a la otra cara de la moneda fue que vine a las noches y con mi otro poder pude sobre vivir- "que contesta aizen sama ¿es un trato? Se que no estoy en posición de proponer, pero usted me conoce mejor que yo" estiro su mano y este la estrecho de nuevo

"ulquiorra no mintió al decir que estarías de parte nuestra, es bueno tener otro cimiento fuerte y hoy mandare a yammi a dar una visita rápida" guiño un ojo y puso cara seria "es mejor que no te acostumbres a la paz que hay en estos momentos , espero que luches a nuestro lado"

"asi será aizen, cuidare sus espaldas" dio la vuelta, mas tranquila aceptando un bando, tal vez no eran los buenos pero eran grises, la mayoría.

"será nuestro secreto paqueña rain" rio alado de ella gin "encontraste a una persona igual a ti ¿verdad?" sus ojos cerrados intrigaban a la chica,

"¿Por qué lo dice ginsan?" la sonrisa de ichimaru se mostro mas grande

"no tiene convicción propia, pero viven con esa soledad tan angustiante que solo ustedes dos entienden, viven en el nihilismo de la realidad tu huyendo y el negando"

O_Ó ·usted que sabe sobre sentimiuentos tan profundos?"

-_- "si tu supieras aun eres muy joven e ingenua, deberías de apresiar mas tuvida y su significado" dejo a rain en camino a su habitación y el fue a dar un recorrido de costumbre.

Era el dia donde estaria donde debía y por fin tendría un lugar donde pertenecer camino tranquila para darse a deear al legar tarde unos minutos, al legara la pureta de su habitación afuera ya estaba esparandola con los manos en las bolsas "será mejor ir a mi cuarto" O_ó "¿que pasa ahí dentro?" pregunto al escuchar ruido

"grimmjow esta destrozando tus cosas, por que gin dijo que te quedarías" estiro su mano para que rain la tomara y asi lo hizo

"no son mias, no tengo nada en este mundo jajaja".

Caminaban los dos juntos y platicaban "al conocernos tan al fondo supimos lo que era estar solos"

"lo se y sentí al hacer contacto nuestras manos, somos unos seres incomprendidos"se vieron a los ojos al estar delante las puertas de la habitación.

Entraron y ella se paro a los pies de la cama, esperando que ulquiorra cerrara y no dejara que nadie los interrumpiera , el volteo a ver a rain que tenia un vestido halter y su espalda elegante y distinguida a conter luz era algo irresistible avanso y metio sus manos en medio de las de ella abrazandola, hizo a un lado su cabello pàra besar su hombro, ella acaricio las manos de el, cuando se separaron ella entro a la cama esperando al expresivo ulquiorra, que para seguir la gateo hasta estar frente a frente, sabían que el primer beso había salido terriblemente mal por lo que los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

No sabian quien dar el primer paso, nerviosos alzaron sus rostros, al estar cada vez mas cerca, los dos dudaban y cuando sus labios por fin se unieron, intercambiaron energías, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no avanzaban mas en el roce rain quería sentir la piel de el un poco mas , haciendo que el perdiera el control impacientándose, ulquiorra abrió su boca para lamer el labio inferior de ella mientras subia las manos por su cintura , estaban intercambiando sabores sutiles, suaves, dulces, cuando intentaron cambiar de posición, sus miradas cruzaron destino , el poso su mano en su mejilla y acaricio el contorno de su boca y ella se aventuro en un beso entregado donde sus lenguas querían demostrar imperio, supremacía, intensidad, ella empezó a quitarle la ropa y el con destreza bajo el cierre del vestido que deslizo despacio sobre su cuerpo, se abrazaron par hacer mas privado el momento , el aliento era minimo que pasaba entre ambos y era tan salvaje que al separase había un hilo de saliva, dejando rastro del ímpetu que tenían.

Ulquiorra vio el rostro anhelante de rain y la incito , para seguir el tomando lugar sobre ella. "estoy feliz de haberte conocido, por favor, protege mi corazón" le dijo al oído a ella mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos

"noche tras noche te voy a amar hasta mi ultimo aliento" el recargo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de rain. El silencio abandonado, hacia que se entendieran sin hablar.


End file.
